Dark Horse
by Lady Dudley
Summary: What if Seven had taken up sculpting like the Captain had suggested in "The Raven"? Takes place shortly after that episode and is meant to continue on through a few others.


**A/N: After (re)watching _The Raven_ today, this little one-shot wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Dark Horse**_

At first she had found the Captain's suggestion an odd one, even a little ludicrous. However, following her experience aboard the _Raven_ she had eventually changed her mind.

The Captain had allowed her the use of her Leonardo program if she wished to pursue a more creative method for her 'unwinding' and, having little idea about where else to start, she had taken her up on her offer; which was how she found herself late one evening in the Holodeck, staring at a lump of clay.

"_Don't be afraid of the clay…let it take shape."_

The Captain had told her that, or something like it, when she had first brought her here a few months ago. Taking a deep breath she extended a finger and tentatively poked the clay.

Even that slight pressure left a small hole in the clay and she found herself irrationally annoyed by it. This was not how she wished to proceed.

This time she touched the clay with more purpose in mind: if she was going to do this, she would do it properly.

After only a few minutes she was surprised to find herself enjoying the activity, almost in spite of herself.

The Captain had been correct: it was a relaxing way to unwind and she found that the process of creating something gave the activity a purpose which she felt would be lacking in other recreational pursuits.

As she worked she pondered the possibility of giving the sculpture as a gift to either the Captain or the Doctor as a means of thanking them for all the time and care they had lavished on her. However, as the clay began to take shape she realised that she was in fact creating something far too personal to give to either of them.

No: this, her first work of art, would be given to another individual; that is, if she were to give it to anyone at all.

As she continued to work on the piece it became more and more personal to her. So much so that she had enlisted the aid of the Leonardo holo-program to help her with some of the more difficult aspects, rather than simply asking the Captain for help.

Although she told herself that she did so because she did not wish to take up too much of the Captain's time, a part of her knew that she was a little embarrassed by the subject matter and that she was simply avoiding having to answer any awkward questions.

After a few months she had almost completed the sculpture and was perfecting the finer aspects of the piece. Leonardo hovered nearby, watching her and offering suggestions – some of which she took, others she ignored.

Eventually she decided the piece was ready, now all that remained was to decide whether or not she would present it to its intended recipient or whether she would simply begin a new sculpture.

She regarded the sculpture for a long time, feeling a bizarre sense of attachment to it.

She couldn't just resign it to a drawer or the back of Leonardo's studio: she had to give it away. Despite all her misgivings about creating it in the beginning, she now felt that – if nothing else – she owed it to herself to see this through to its logical conclusion.

That decision in mind, she carefully packaged the sculpture and left the Holodeck.

En route she rehearsed her speech for when she presented the sculpture, but all of her carefully constructed sentences disappeared when the door to his quarter's opened.

In the end all she could do was wordlessly hand the package over.

"Seven?" he questioned.

At the sound of his voice some of her rehearsed speech came back to her, "The Captain suggested that I take up sculpting as a means to 'unwind," she explained, "she told me to allow the clay to take shape on its own."

He raised an eyebrow, "I see."

"This is the shape that it took," she continued, trying to hide some of her sudden apprehension, "I deemed it appropriate to present it to you as a means of thanking you for everything you have done for me." She paused, "It has meant a great deal to me, Commander," she confessed.

"I am pleased to have been of assistance," he replied quietly, "thank you."

She gave a brief nod before briskly making her way down the corridor; he watched her go for a few moments before retreating into the privacy of his quarters to open her gift.

The following evening the Captain joined him for dinner and the new sculpture sitting pride of place in his quarters caught her eye.

"I didn't know you were into sculpting," she commented, stepping forward to have a closer look at the sculpture.

"I am not," he told her, moving to join her, "Seven gave it to me."

Kathryn glanced over her shoulder at him, "Seven gave this to you?" she asked, surprise colouring her tone.

"Yes."

A slow smile spread across Kathryn's face, "You are a dark horse, Tuvok," she teased, looking from him to the bust Seven had created of him with distinct amusement.

Tuvok's slightly quizzical expression in response only made Kathryn's smile grow wider.

...

**A/N: I was going to mention that this had some T/7 elements to it in the beginning, but I wanted to maintain some of the mystery ;) I'm not entirely sure why but I have always liked the dynamic between the two of them :)**


End file.
